


Saturday Afternoon

by Smol_Irish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Irish/pseuds/Smol_Irish





	Saturday Afternoon

"I'm never speaking to you again." 

"Starting now, or, like, just for a little bit?"

"What does 'never' mean, idiot?"

"Well, I hate to point it out, but--" 

You sighed dusting the flour off your hands and walking away from the bowl and the brat sitting beside you. How could you make chocolate chip cookies without chocolate chips? "Levi, you're the worst! You knew I needed those!" You whined searching the cupboard for more. He snickered from his spot at the table where he sat twirling a small spoon in his fingers. "You can just go get more Y/N! Or borrow some from the neighbours." He chuckled deeply at the idea of you asking your off-the-rail neighbours for the lend of some chocolate chips. It's not that they were bad people.. Hange was just a bit.. strange.. "You can go ask her for some Levi or I'll not finish these cookies that you so desperately pleaded for this morning." You sulked with your arms folded, leaning on the workbench behind you. He laughed getting up from the table. "Nope.. I'll leave this problem for you to sort Y/N." 

You threw some more into the mixing bowl smirking to yourself. He would never see it coming. Raisins instead of chocolate chips! What a genius idea. "That'll show him for snacking on my ingredients." You thought to yourself stirring them through the cookie dough. You spooned the mix carefully onto the baking tray making sure the cookies were spaced evenly on the pan. You bent down to the oven carefully balancing a tray on your knee and a tray in your hand and slid the trays into the oven. Two cold hands placed themselves on your shoulders as you stood back up straight again and a soft kiss was placed against your neck. "Y/N I'm sorry.." Levi whined as you gave him the cold shoulder. "I'll buy you all the chocolate chips you want the next time I'm at the store I promise," He continued as you sulked and started to wash up. He took the bowl from your hands and started cleaning it for you keeping a side eye on your actions at the workbench. You took off your apron and hung it on the hook inside the pantry and returned to the sink to wash your hands. Levi carefully wrapped his arms around you and nipped at your neck softly. "Come on brat.. stop with the silent treatment.." He whined waiting on your response. You giggled and checked the oven. "Look the cookies are ready," You announced reaching for your oven glove to lift the trays from the oven. Levi swiped one from the tray as soon as it left the oven and delicately bit into the hot dough. He smiled sweetly taking a second bite before his face contorted in what seemed to be pure and absolute anguish, his cute features distorted in mockery pain. "That's.. not chocolate chip.." He whispered weakly as you smiled sweetly placing the cookies into a small paper bag. "No, they're Hange's favourite! Raisin!" You smiled cheerfully reaching for your jacket. Levi stared after you as you walked out the door and across to your neighbours. Hange's face lit up in the distance and she doubled in two cackling over your prank to Levi who was watching in complete disappointment from the doorway. He'd get you back for this..


End file.
